


Примирение

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Адриан Агрест нуждается в обнимашках, В основном Кот Нуар грустит и Ледибаг утешает его, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Проблемы самооценки, Тяжелый разговор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Между Котом Нуаром и Ледибаг происходит откровенный разговор, в ходе которого он признаётся, как на самом деле относится к своему гражданскому я.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Kudos: 15





	Примирение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconciliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045756) by [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/pseuds/buggachat). 



> This story is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9105620)  
> 

– У тебя когда-нибудь возникало ощущение, будто... ты – это два совершенно разных человека? 

Ледибаг моргнула, переводя взгляд с линии горизонта на Кота, развалившегося подле неё на крыше. 

– О чем ты?

– Я имею в виду, – он устремил взгляд в беззвёздное небо, лёжа на спине и небрежно подергивая хвостом, – Возникало ли у тебя ощущение, будто твоя супергеройская и твоя гражданская личность не являются одним и тем же человеком? 

Ледибаг закинула ногу на ногу, снова обратив взор на огни города. 

– Иногда бывает, да. Но, думаю, у меня теперь получается лучше справляться с этим. 

– Правда?

– Ага. Моя квами _обожает_ напоминать мне, что мы – один и тот же человек, – Ледибаг рассмеялась. – Но я понимаю тебя. Иногда так не кажется. 

– Скорее, всегда, – тихо сказал Кот, все ещё не сводя глаз с неба.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, Кот?

– Я совсем не похож на него. 

Ледибаг взглянула на него с любопытством.

– На него?

– Ну, знаешь. На меня. 

– Ты совсем не похож на себя? – фыркнула Ледибаг. – Это бессмыслица. 

Кот застонал, поднимаясь в сидячее положение.

– Я знаю! Знаю. Это глупо, но так оно и есть. Кот Нуар и моя гражданская личность совершенно разные. 

– Нет, не может быть, – произнесла Ледибаг, приподнимая бровь. – Вы оба – это ты. Конечно, вы во многом похожи. 

Кот Нуар пренебрежительно рассмеялся, и Ледибаг вздохнула. 

– Ну правда! Послушай, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – продолжила Ледибаг. – Я... Я веду себя иначе в гражданском облике. Я не настолько уверена в себе и... _грациозна_ , но это все же я. Уверена, с тобой все точно также. 

Кот ненадолго притих, только его хвост метался позади. Через несколько мгновений он ответил:

– Дело не только в этом. 

Ледибаг молча смотрела на него, ожидая, когда он продолжит. Он вздохнул. 

– То есть, Кот Нуар ведь крутой. Суперкрутой. Я крутой, правда?

Ледибаг хмыкнула, но он, проигнорировав это, продолжил:

– Но... другой я? Неудачник. Просто унылый неудачник. 

– Кот! – рассмеялась Ледибаг. – Уверена, это не так!

– Полнейший неудачник! – прошипел Кот. – Кот Нуар крутой, остроумный, харизматичный. А _он?_ Абсолютно слабовольный, не обладающий социальными навыками. У него практически всю жизнь не было друзей. Он просто никчемный. Он...

– Кот, – прервала его Ледибаг неожиданно жёстким голосом. – Не говори такие вещи.

– Я не виноват, что это правда, – фыркнул Кот, вздергивая подбородок. 

– Нет, Кот... Ты не никчемный. Не говори так.

– Я и не говорил, – пробубнил он. – Я сказал, _он_ никчемный. 

– Он – это ты.

Его хвост раздраженно взметнулся. Нахмурившись, Кот уставился на горизонт. 

– Хотел бы я, чтобы его вообще не было. 

– Эй, – Ледибаг мягко коснулась его руки, ощутив, как он при этом напрягся. – У тебя все хорошо?

– Что? Да. Все в порядке. 

– Поговори со мной, – шепнула Ледибаг, заставив его вздрогнуть. – Не выдавая его личность или что-то такое... просто расскажи больше о нем.

– Зачем? – фыркнул Кот. – Это не интересно. 

– Позволь уж мне судить об этом, а то ты слишком суров к нему. 

Кот Нуар выдохнул, и на несколько мгновений между ними повисло молчание.

– Он... Как я сказал, он социально не адаптированный. И почти всю жизнь у него совсем не было друзей. 

– Почему? – спросила Ледибаг. 

– Он был на домашнем обучении. 

– Ладно, – сказала Ледибаг, рассеянно поглаживая его по предплечью в попытке приободрить. – Не особо понимаю, в чем он тут виноват. Но продолжай. 

– Но он больше не учится на дому, – пробормотал Кот. – И теперь у него есть несколько друзей, но...

– Но?

– Но он никогда не проводит с ними время. Он не ходит с ними обедать. Он не... Он не знает их так хорошо, как они знают друг друга.

– Почему?

Кот нахмурил брови.

– Потому что его от... не отпускает его семья.

– Что? – возмущенно выдохнула Ледибаг. – Почему?

Кот промолчал.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Ледибаг, решив не настаивать. – Опять же, я не вижу в этом его вины. Пока что у меня нет причин невзлюбить его, Котёнок.

– Он не может дать отпор людям, – пробормотал Кот. – На его глазах над кем-нибудь могут издеваться, и иногда он… ничего не может сказать против.

Ледибаг молчала, и по его коже поползли неприятные мурашки. Он задержал дыхание, уставившись вниз на городские улицы в слабой попытке отвлечься от ее осуждения.

– Знаешь... – начала Ледибаг. – Я тоже была такой.

Кот Нуар взглянул на неё округлившимися глазами. Она продолжила:

– Но, когда я стала Ледибаг, думаю, это помогло мне стать увереннее в себе. Я научилась заступаться за себя и за других. Но... Кот, это тяжело – противостоять людям. И если он не всегда поступает так, это не делает его плохим человеком. Возможно, ему просто надо... стать увереннее. Я и подумать не могла, что мне придётся говорить об этом _тебе_ , – хмыкнула Ледибаг, шутливо ткнув его локтем в бок. – Знаешь, тебе бы надо спросить совета у Тикки. Она куда лучший советчик, чем я...

– Думаю, у тебя отлично получается, – прошептал Кот. 

– Но, все же, – Ледибаг передвинулась на своём месте, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ты ведь уверен в себе. Да ты супер-уверенный! Даже немного чересчур, но... гражданский ты не такой, да?

– Не, он большой ребенок.

Ледибаг снова ткнула его локтем. 

– Ладно. Но! В этом твоя проблема! Ты говоришь о нем... о _себе_ – в третьем лице. Это не нормально, Кот. Ты не должен ощущать себя столь по-разному в зависимости от того, носишь ли ты костюм кота, или нет. Ты должен примирить эти две стороны себя. Может, это придаст _тебе_ уверенности.

– Ну, если я буду вести себя как _он_ , люди не поймут, – фыркнул Кот. – Я буду довольно жалким супергероем.

– Кот, – Ледибаг строго взглянула на него. 

– Поверь, – усмехнулся Кот. – Я совсем не такой как он. И это хорошо. 

– О, я уверена, что совершенно такой же, – хмыкнула Ледибаг. – Учитывая, что это _ты_ и есть. 

– Нет!

– И все же, – Ледибаг ухмыльнулась, – Готова поспорить, он _обожает_ каламбуры, точно так же, как ты.

– Конечно, но это...

– Уверена, что он очень беспокоится за безопасность других людей, – Ледибаг пристально вглядывалась в его лицо. – И даже если он не всегда показывает это, уверена, он очень самоотверженный. 

Кот Нуар молчал, беспокойно вглядываясь в даль. 

– Думаю, он любит обниматься, – предположила Ледибаг, приобняв его за плечи. – Прям как ты. 

Он слабо, кривовато улыбнулся. Она продолжила:

– Уверена, у него золотое сердце. И он очень талантливый. Должно быть, он великолепный фехтовальщик. 

– Моя Леди... – произнёс Кот Нуар с дрожащей улыбкой на губах.

– Уверена, он любит котов. У него есть кот?

– Нет.

– Уверена, он очень хотел бы завести кота.

Кот Нуар рассмеялся.

– И, готова поспорить, что, как и ты, он отличный друг. Даже если его семья не позволяет ему проводить время с друзьями... Я уверена, что общаться с ним – замечательно. Уверена, что он озаряет все вокруг одним своим присутствием. Прямо как ты. 

– Ледибаг! – рассмеялся Кот, спрятав в руках покрасневшее лицо.

– Эй, что такое? Не говори, что я смущаю тебя, – со смехом произнесла Ледибаг. – Потому что я намерена продолжать. Знаешь, что ещё у вас двоих общего?

– Что? – хихикнул Кот сквозь ладони. 

Ледибаг сократила пространство между ними, склонившись очень близко и коснувшись подбородком его плеча. 

– Держу пари, я была бы очарована им, – прошептала она.


End file.
